


Venom Day

by kingkjdragon



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Eddie Brock still controls the symbiote even without it touching him.





	Venom Day

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

Eddie glared at the tv and image of Agent Venom. That was his power. He should be free, not in prison.

He had seen the loose that brat had done using his power, and it made him furious! Unknown to him, a small part of the black suite was still attached to him. He dreamed of the heroic brat coming to break him out and give him to Venom.

The smaller part of the suit trembled as it felt the thoughts of the original owner. It began to call out to the other part of itself, calling it back to their master.

In a containment unit at Shield the collected symbiote started thrashing against its container. It could feel the call of its original master and it wanted out! It let out a signal to the one part of it that was still active.  
In the middle of the night Flash awoke to the sound of glass breaking even though he went to sleep in his room,

The symbiote was overjoyed as it was finally free. It moved through the air ducts towards its nearest source, which just so happened to be Flash's room.  
It lunged out of the vent and fused with Flash, making it stronger and able to control him, forcing him to head toward the original Venom.

Flash panicked as he felt his body move on his own and use its webs to swing towards a cell where it knew it's master was, Flash tried to take control but he couldn't as the suite didn't answer to him.

Eddie Brock was asleep when a tingling woke him up and a huge grin split his face.

Flash gasped. "No! Stop!" He yelled at the suit as it made him walk towards the cell, open it and walk inside. The suit flowed off of Flash and onto Eddie who became Venom, who licked his lips at the near-nude Flash Thompson. 

Flash slid to the ground and shivered as he curled in on himself to get warm.  
Lifting him up, Venom let a fully corrupted piece slide back, returning him to Agent Venom with a few new unseen features,

The corrupted piece of Venom's suit slid across Flashes body making him groan and shiver as the corrupted piece fully formed his agent Venom outfit. Flash's mind tried to fight off the effects but it wasn't strong enough.

"Let's go." Venom said as he made his way through the jail, freeing all prisoners and infecting a few with Venom to make them a threat.

Flash nodded, following his new master, his mind still screaming at him to stop and put all of these guys back, but the corrupted part silenced him once again.  
Swinging away, the two made it to an old abandoned building where Venom decided to play with his new toy. First, he made the suit tease the young male's body.

Flash gasped as the suit sent two tentacles to latch onto his nipples, the tips forming mouths and sucking, another tentacle curled around his cock and squeezed him and jacked him off, and a third one started teasing his hole.  
"It has been too long since we had Pleasure" Venom grumbled as his crotch revealed Eddie's massive 13-inch cock.

The mask around Flash's face pulled back and the blond haired male gasped at the large cock before him, the crotch of his own suite opened up and revealed Flash's 5-inch cock, the head shining with pre from the tentacle wrapped around it.

"Start sucking," growled Venom as he stroked his own cock milking a few beads of pre-cum from the tip.

The suit forced Flash onto his knees and towards Venom's cock, his face was pushed into Venom's crotch and he caught a whiff of Venom's scent. He moaned as he pulled back his mind screaming but he didn't listen and he wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking.  
Letting out a pleased sound Venom forced all of his cock down Flash's throat

Flash choked around the large cock in his mouth, but the suit teased his nipples and jacked off his cock making him relax as he began to bob his head up and down. Another tentacle wrapped around his balls and pulled on them, making his throat vibrate around the cock.

"Oh yeah, work our cock. Become one with us." Venom said in pleasure as the suit reformed, making the cock grow longer and thicker.

Flash bobbed his head up and down faster, his own cock dribbled more and more precum, but the tentacle around his cock wrapped around the base, another tentacle came up and pushed into his hole. "Hmmm!" Moaned Flash around the bigger cock. Venom moaned loudly and thrust, approaching his climax.

Flash moaned and pulled off the cock, his hand moving up to jerk off Venom's even bigger cock. He sucked on the head, licking and teasing the slit, doing everything he could to get his new master to cum. Slowly the pre turned black as Venom got closer.

Flash caught a taste of Venom's pre and he moaned, his eyes started to glaze over and his mind started to get hazy, the voice that screamed for him to stop was growing further and further away. He bobbed his head faster taking the cock back into his throat. With a roar, Venom shot his load deep in Flash.

Flash's eyes widen at the massive blast of cum that filled his mouth, making his cheeks bulge as he swallowed gulp after gulp of cum, small parts dribbled down his chin as it overflowed, his own tiny cock pulsed but he couldn't cum as the tentacle of the suite wrapped around the base of his cock and his balls, preventing him from cumming. The cum was a new breed of Venom that would make Flash Venom's loyal puppy. He would do anything for him now.

Flash pulled off the cock. He licked his lips of the remaining drops of the black cum, his eyes were glazed as he looked up at his master, his tongue hanging out if his mouth like a dog.

"Now puppy, who else should join Venom?" Venom asked, pulling Flash so his stretched hole was over the leaking cock.

Flash moaned. "S-spi-Spider-Man and the web warriors."

"Ah yes, must have our source, he will be perfect!" Venom said as the symbiote showed an image of Peter Parker to both of them.

Flash nodded obediently. "He will, master," he said as he tried to impale himself in his Venom's monster of a cock. Grabbing the tan hips, Venom thrust up sheathing the monstrous 16-inch beer can thick cock in the teen.

Flash screamed and arched his back, his own cock throbbing but he was still unable to cum due to the tentacle. "Aaah~"

"Beg little one!" Venom growled as he pounded Flash hard.

"Aaah! Master, please! Fuck me, master, make me yours, turn me into your slut! But please, let me cum!" Begged the blond haired hero as he was bounced on Venom's cock. With a roar, Venom erupted deep in Flash's hole while the tentacle unwrapped from his cock.

Flash let loose a scream of his own as his tiny cock shot ropes after ropes of cum, landing on his chest and face which was frozen in pleasure as he was filled with Venom's cum. Venom smiled as he thought of how to get the others.

Flash, on the other hand, had an idea. "Master, what's the best way for a spider to catch a bug?" he asked kissing his master.

"To lay a trap." Venom replied to Flash.

"And what's the one thing that Spider-Man holds close to him that he will do anything for?" Asked Flash, giving his master a smile.

"His Friends and Family," Venom said with a grin, already thinking of little Harry Osborn and how he would look with a cock in his mouth.

"Exactly master," said Flash, following the train of thought of Venom.

"You, my little agent will act like normal and pretend to be on their side while slowly slipping corrupted Symbiotes to them." Venom said, stealing a forceful kiss from his slut.

Flash moaned into the kiss. "I will do as commanded master," said Flash.

"Now off you go, make sure no one suspects you." Venom said.

Nodding, Flash stood, his suit forming a butt plug to keep his master's cum inside of him before the rest of the suit formed and he made his way back to the base. Venom smirked and swung away deciding to pay Harry a visit.

Flash arrived back inside the base and laid down in his bed, his mind filled with images of the other web warriors joining him as his master's pet, making the suit give off a happy thrill as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Sneaking into Harry's room was easy. Venom decided to see how strong his cum was, as he masturbated over Harry's sleeping Face.

Harry was asleep, unaware of the fact that Venom was standing right over him.  
As he was about to cum Venom placed the tip into Harry's mouth and let his load loose.

Harry's mouth filled with the cum before he started gulping down the out matched of cum in his sleep, the black corrupted cum changing his mind. He moaned in his sleep as his own cock harden and then he came, filling his PJ bottoms with cum. Opening his eyes he smiled at Venom. Venom grinned down at his slave.

"What is your order, master?" Asked the now corrupted Harry.

"Service me," Venom growled.

Nodding, Harry moved off his bed and dropped to his knees and started kissing and sucking on Venom's cock. Moaning, Venom gripped Harry's hair tight.

Harry swirled his tongue around the head, bobbing his head up and down on Venom's cock wanting to have more of his master's cock. Venom slowly fed more to the boy, moaning the whole time.

Harry's hands came up and massaged his master's cock. Letting go, Venom fed Harry a second load of corrupted cum to see what would happen.

Harry swallowed the second load and he moaned as a few drops of the cum dripped out of his mouth and hit his hand. The cum then started to spread like a suit. Soon it formed a version of Venom's suit, but in a dark white color with a black spider symbol. "Masssster" hissed Harry.

Smirking, Venom asked, "Does Oscorp filter all the water their employees drink on site?"

Harry nodded. "My father has all the water filtered so it's pure."

"How hard would it be to contaminate the water and make them all loyal drones?" Venom asked as he laid on the bed.

Harry smiled. "Not that hard. My father keeps a large supply of pure water under the building."

"Then lead the way," Venom said his tongue out and sharp teeth on show.

Harry nodded and lead his master to the lab where there was a large container of pure water. Moving to the top, Venom felt the urge to pee overtake him and as he let loose it was clear as glass and unseeable in the water. Harry smiled as he watched his master corrupt the water and he smirked, thinking about what it was going to cause.

Next Day

Venom hid high in the rafters and watched as Harry played his role.

Harry brought his father a glass of water and set back and watched as Norman drank it down and he waited to see what would happen.  
Slowly each person that drank the water gained a far-off look in their eyes but a whisper in the back of their heads made them act normal.

Harry watched as his father went still, his hand twitching occasionally before it went still and he gained a far off look in his eye and looked up at his son. "What will master have me do?"

"Have the drones take the water home for their families to make more drones." Venom said while trying to figure out how to contaminate the city's water.

Norman nodded and relayed the order to the workers who all bottled the water and took it to their homes for their families to drink.

Venom wondered if His Agent had managed to infect anyone when Harry's phone rang with Flash's name on the caller id.

"Hello," asked Harry.

"Iron Spider and Scarlet Spider have both been corrupted and are ready, but Spiderman and Arachnid are harder to get," said Flash.

Venom asked about the drones, knowing Shield was the only thing that could stop him.

"Yes, but as of now, Shield remains unaware of what's going on master," said Agent Venom. "However, there was a recent development that was unforeseen."

"Yes?" Harry asked for his master.

"The female known as Mary Jane has taken on the symbiote known as Carnage and has undergone a sex change." said Flash.

The blush on Harry's face told Venom the new Carnage would be a good sub.

"He has shown to be very well versed in using the Carnage symbiote and has even pushed me in a fight" continued Flash. "He will make an excellent addition but his suit protects him from me trying to infect him."

"Bring the Corrupted and Spiderman to me." Venom said with a smirk.

"Shall I tell them you have 'captured' Harry, my master?" asked Flash as he tried and failed to keep the smirk off his face.

"Of course, they will not expect my new Venom and try to get as many agents as you can sent." Venom said while ordering the drones to connect the sprinklers to the corrupted tank.

"Of course master, I will encourage them right away," said Flash before he ended the call.

Venom moved and had the drones cower in a corner with Harry tied up right next to him.

Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Agent Venom, Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, and the new Carnage all came bursting into Oscorp with an army of shield agents. "Eddie!" Yelled Peter as he glared at the black-suited male. "Give up, Eddie you're out numbered and outmatched." The sprinklers suddenly went off letting lose a rain of corrupted water.

The agents of Shield felt the effect first and dropped their weapons. Then Arachnid, Carnage, and Spiderman all went still, but Peter seemed to be fighting the effects. "W-what's going on." he struggled to say.

Venom laughed as he let Harry loose and said, "I win Parker"

Peter struggled. Out of all of them, he had the most experience fighting off the effects of Venom, but this new form of his control was harder. "N-no w-web Warriors, stop him!" But no one moved. 

Looking behind him, he saw each one now had on their own symbiote suit and were kneeling. Stepping forward, Venom ripped off Peter's mask and let his cock out.

Peter tried to pull his face away but the effects of the Venom in his system were too strong, he found himself licking the head of Venom's cock before taking it into his mouth. Venom smiled and forced all of his cock down the tight throat.

Peter choked around his cock and tried to force himself off, but only ended up bobbing his head up and down, his own suit gaining a bulge from his cock.

Groaning Venom let go and shot into Peter's throat. Peter's eyes widened as the cum shot directly into his stomach and he felt his mind get even fuzzier. His suite ripped and his own 9-inch cock flopped out and sprayed his own cum on the floor.

"Time to claim your cherry, Parker." Venom said with a grin as the others abused Carnage.  
Peter tried to fight back as he stripped out of his suit and stood before him. His lean fit body on display along with his 9-inch cock that stood tall despite cumming beforehand. Calling Flash and Harry over, Venom ordered them to prep Peter.

Flash moved behind Peter and cupped his cheeks and spread them before using his mask to make his tongue longer and kissed Peter's hole shoving his tongue right in. Harry dropped to his knees and took Peter's cock into his mouth while jerking off his own 8-inch cock. Venom looked on as his drones continued bottling water to give to their friends and family.

Peter had his hands on both Harry and Flash's heads forcing his cock deeper into Harry's mouth while forcing Flash deeper into his ass. "Aaah! Haaa~" he moaned, rocking back and forth.

Moving over Venom sent Flash away before slamming deep in Peter, and huskily groaning "Beg."

Peter shook his head, the last of his iron clad will holding on by a thread.  
"Tease his nipples and balls." Venom ordered, letting his dick grow to 18 inches in Peter.

Peter gasped as the large cock grew inside of him. Harry moved over to Peter's balls and took one into his mouth licking and sucking on it, then switching to the other. Flash stood and started sucking on Peter's nipples, moving from left to right, never staying too long on one. 

Peter was shivering in barely restrained lust. "P-please," he said in a voice above a whisper. Grinning, Venom thrust slowly.

Peter growled, a small part of the symboite working its way into his system. "Fuck me! Harder God damn it!" Venom grinned and pounded Parker harder.

Peter moaned as he began to thrust back onto Venom's cock, his balls smacking Harry in the face while Flash sucked on his nipples. With a loud groan, Venom erupted deep in Peter.

With a moan of his own as the black cum entered him, Peter came, ropes of cum shot into the air before raining back down on him, Harry and Flash. Venom watched as the symbiote took over Peter.

The suite Peter had was like his original but was dark blue and the spider symbol was a deeper red color, almost crimson red. Peter turned to Venom while still on his cock and nuzzled him. "Master," he purred happily.

Venom looked out over the city. "Master the city is almost yours," said Flash as he kissed his master.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me an email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
